


Odd Couple

by TheLostWhisperer



Series: Henrobin Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWhisperer/pseuds/TheLostWhisperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories for Henrobin week. Cross posted on Tumblr. Day one: Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Couple

Day one: Modern AU

Robin knew they were a bit of an odd couple. No, not a bit, they were an odd couple. But it should have been expected given the circumstances of how they met; on a ghost tour. She had always prided herself on being a woman of logic, and she didn’t believe that ghosts fit into the real world. Drafts, faulty electricity, and mass hysteria were far more likely explanations. She wouldn't even be here standing in the cold if it wasn't for Lissa, who as soon as the tour started was nowhere to be found. She would rather be reading a good book or studying for her college midterm, but Lissa just so happened to be her ride home. So without the tomboyish girl, Robin was stuck with the tour. 

The tour was lead by a young white haired man around her age, she briefly wondered if he dyed it to add to the drama of the stories. Over the course of the tour he had taken pleasure in telling the scariest and according to him true, while most of the tour gave awed gasps Robin had just rolled her eyes. Even though she found the stories he told to be ludicrous, the history and facts about the past and the cemeteries they visited were what kept her listening to him. The deep symbolism that the carvings on gravestones meant; entwined hearts for a loving couple even after death, broken chains to show that the soul had left the body. He had pointed to a small headstone with a stone lamb, a sign of childlike innocence, on the top explaining that a stillborn baby had been buried there and that you could sometimes see the mother’s ghost weeping for her lost child. 

Other stories spanned the hours until midnight when the tour was over, and Robin had finally managed to track down Lissa. She was talking with the tour guide in a friendly manner, apparently Lissa had known the guide before the whole event, having some of the same classes at the local community college. She introduced him as Henry before spotting someone else she knew and leaving the pair alone. They had stuck struck up a conversation, well he had. One that was littered with puns and jokes, to which she tried to respond with her own only for them to all fall flat. He laughed anyway.

They kept in contact after the tour. Meeting up to walk the cemeteries during the day when they were less eerie and more peaceful. They would talk about everything under the sun, from their studies at the college; turns out Henry was studying veterinary forensics while she was studying to become a high school history teacher, to just silly things; like the squirrel that adored him but would attack Robin on sight. Henry named the squirrel Peanut.

It was hard for Robin to put a title on their relationship. They weren’t really a pair, but would sometimes hold hands just enjoying the other’s company. It was odd the first time he reached out for her hand, but it was just something that fit into their relationship. It was where he said a serial killer's ghost liked to hang out that he asked her on an official date for the first time. She had finally found a name for their relationship, a couple. 

Their wedding ceremony was in one of the cemeteries that they loved to roam. Her friend, Chrom, had questioned their choice of venue, calling it ‘odd’ but she had replied with it just felt right to the couple, it was cemeteries that brought them together after all. It was a small wedding, only the priest, and closest friends. They lived a happy life together. Living not too far from the very cemetery that they met in. Though neither had a family to speak of before they eventually made one of their own with the addition of their son. They never were a normal couple, but their oddness is what made them love each other even more. They never were a normal couple, but they followed one normal tradition.

They would have entwined hearts on their graves.

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some liberties with the modern Au and posting this on time. It's still the 8th in Californa, just not where I live. On a side note, the next chapter of In Somnis will be up soon.


End file.
